


Proving providing

by Figment81



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-relationship Vastra decides to make a declaration on Valentine's Day. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving providing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Valentine's fluff.   
> Don't own em just like playing with em

The Silurian concept of relationships, intimacy and reproduction were rather different to those of the apes of Victorian London. A committed, exclusive pairing had been relatively uncommon. Their breeding program did not need matched pairs as their hatchlings weren't parented and their society allowed physical intimacy with whoever they chose. It was only when a deep emotional bond was felt that a commitment was pursued. There were some valued traditions in place for the start of a courtship and Vastra had decided to try to honour both her and Jenny's cultures to let her ape know how she felt. 

It was the day before the ape mating holiday and Vastra had learnt it was considered romantic to make a declaration of interest on that day, she just intended it to be a Silurian declaration. Her people also had a mating holiday but that was in midsummer and was focused more on the physical than romantic. The thought crossed Vastra's mind that if all went well perhaps they'd be able to celebrate it appropriately when the time came. The lizard told her maid she would be out for the evening and not to expect her back until the morning and headed out of London in search of her quarry. 

**********************

Jenny was surprised when her mistress informed her that she was spending the night away from home. It wasn't unusual when they were on a case and the lizard was trailing someone but from several months Jenny had accompanied her unless specifically told otherwise and there was no case. After a gentle enquiry the maid had found out this was personal business. As far as Jenny was aware, her mistress had never stayed out all night for this reason before but maybe this was a regular thing and she had just assumed every absence was case related. The thought saddened Jenny as she felt that recently they had been growing closer and this opened up the possibility of a side of the lizard's life she was unaware of. Reluctantly she locked up the house and went to bed. 

****************

Jenny had not long been up and was just tending to the fires when she heard her mistress enter the house and head into the kitchen, calling for her maid as she went. When Jenny entered the kitchen she found the lizard stood in front of the table with a large object wrapped in sacking in her arms.   
"Jenny, I have a gift for you. I am fully aware what the day represents in your calendar but please let me tell you what this gift means to me before you accept or reject it." The maid was too shocked to do anything other than nod. "There are four festivals throughout the Silurian year devoted to the bounty of the Goddess. It is traditional during these times for a suitor to declare themselves by proving that they can provide for their intended. They hunt a suitable quarry and present it for approval. If it is accepted an exclusive, bound courtship is begun. A suit is considered more powerful during the Winter festival when the quarry was more scarce. Your Valentine's Day falls during this festival and while I couldn't present you with a traditional carcass I have hunted a suitable equivalent." Vastra removed the sacking to show a small roe deer. "I know we are both partial to venison and the point is not to be ostentatious but practical. There are only the two of us and this will provide you with several meals. Jenny please understand that regardless of your answer I will continue to protect and provide for you the same way I always have. If you do not wish to be with me in that manner I will never mention this again. Please don't feel we need to rush into anything, if you think a closer relationship is a possibility for the future we can proceed as slowly as you need. I'll let you set the pace. So Jenny do you accept my gift and all that comes with it?"

Vastra finally drew breath and looked fully at her maid, assistant and hopefully future lover for the first time. She was shocked and dismayed to see tears pouring down her cheeks. Dropping her gaze to the floor and placing the deer on the table, she didn't give Jenny a chance to answer. "I will dispose of it later, you don't need to touch it. I won't bother you again my dear." She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on her arm.   
"You silly lizard! These are happy tears. The answer is yes I accept your gift. I want to be courted by you. I want to be with you."  
"You do?"  
"Yes! Now as I'm the one setting the pace do you think I could have a kiss please ma'am."  
Vastra gave no verbal reply but Jenny was very happy with her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I nicked part of the concept from the Klingon's but it seemed to fit


End file.
